A Game Of Spies, Haunted Animatronics And Demons Part 2
by RedCaptain5
Summary: (Prologue inside for those who want to start reading from part 2 and want to skip part 1) It has been one week since Leonid and his Cormades discovered the dark truth about The Puppet Master and its origins, now the WPIC stands divided and unable to fight united against the Puppet, Leonid, with a small team of only three, must fight to unite the WPIC before its too late
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dear readers, welcome to AGOSHAAD Part 2!**

 **I've finally finished with Part 1, we ended expectaculary! We learned Herr Puppet's Master dark secret and now we are in a full Covert War! The Warsaw Pact Intelligence Coalition, The Oregon Free Army, the Central Intelligence Agency and even the Military Intelligence 6 all fighting against Herr Puppet Master, who now controls the Oregon State from the shadows and readies his armies for the final uprising**

 **The only problem is that these Organizations fight on different fronts and separated from each other, with a bitterly rivalry and hate between Organizations, while the OFA shows interest in aiding the WPIC, their leader still declares its not the right time to directly ally with their Ideological Comrades, the off-screen background conflict between Great Britain and the USA has led to the MI6 sending their own agents to stop the threat separated from the CIA, who tries to desesperately find out what is going on and how to stop it**

 **And as these different organization bicker and fight against each other, The Organization Of The Joy Of Creation rises and becomes more powerful with each passing day, thousands and thousands of endoskeletons being built to reinforce their armies daily, and they're more powerful than ever now that they control the Police and have placed Oregon in a State Of Emergency, basically controlling the whole State now**

 **And the recent addition of the Silver Angels, a extremely well-trained elite force, to their force has only increased their strength to unimaginable levels, and the fact that these elite guys have willingly transferred their minds and souls into Animatronics only helps for the Puppet's strength to grow**

 **Part 2 of this Story will deal with Leonid's group struggle to fight the Puppet Master with a disunited force and their quest to unify the groups, trying to get the OFA to reveal their intentions and to form a full fledged alliance with the WPIC, as well as trying to draw the MI6 to their alliance after their fight with the CIA, and he will even seek a deal with the devil by negotiating with their bitter rivals, the CIA**

 **But Leonid won't only struggle to unite the foreign groups, he will have to try and unite the bickering leaders of the WPIC, who all have different point of views on the situation and have divided themselves into different factions, all supporting different ideas and plans on what to do with the upcoming War**

 **Leonid's circle of friends shrinks too, with different agents siding with one of the factions, his allies have been reduced to only Foxy, Mangle, Dragomir and Feng, as the others have already taken a stance in the internal conflict**

 **I hope you're ready, for we are going to watch this great group struggle to unite the WPIC and form an alliance with the other groups to create a strong, unified army to stand a chance against the Puppet Master, as he is the only one to realize the truth: If Herr Puppet Master isn't stopped in time, he will conquer the world and no one will be able to stop him**

 **But we won't only get to see the point of view of our heroes, deep inside the heart of the Organization Of The Joy Of Creation, A depressed, confused and unsure Wilhelm Cronenberg deals with the murder of his best friend during Herr Puppet Master's Purge to the hands of the Silver Angels, although still a fervent believer of the Joy Of Creation and obedient, he begins to question where his loyalties lie**

 **Herr Puppet Master, now free of all his enemies after the purge conducted by his fellow followers The Silver Angels, rules supreme inside the Organization and is beginning to fulfil his dream of an Animatronic World by turning his most loyal followers into Animatronics, The Trinity, the three-man council that helps him rule, have all taken the form of powerful Animatronics with great powers, and his elite soldiers, The Silver Angels, have all taken the forms of Animatronics too, making them far stronger**

 **We will finally get to see full romance when Roxy, with her image of the Puppet Master completely destroyed after The Purge, openly questions her loyalty to the Organization and seriously considers to defect to the WPIC, her rising feelings for Leonid contributing to that fact, the only thing keeping her chained to the Organization is her friendship with Wilhelm Cronenberg, who, although disgusted and questioning his own loyalty, still remains a follower of the Joy Of Creation and a hater of the WPIC**

 **All of this an more in this new part of AGOSHAAD!**

 **This will be mainly a Prologue, for those readers new to the story that do not wish to go through the 200k-words strong behemot that is Part 1 and wish to start freshly here in Part 2**

 ***Warning, Left-Wing Political Opinion Incoming, Skip If You Don't Want To Read Any Political Stuff***

 **Oh and before we begin the story, in a completely different note, My congratulations and warmest feelings to the Greek People for voting No in the Referendum, Congratulations to any Greeks reading this, the victory of No is yet another monumental step for the final victory of the Proletariat and I really hope the Greeks exit from the Neo-Liberal, Right-Wing EU and my most sincere apologies if I offended you for showing this small political message and your views don't coincide with mine, but hey, I added a warning**

 _ ***Left-Wing Political Opinion Over, Safe To Read Now***_

 **Now, with that out of my mind, lets begin! This chapter will be like all normal game Prologue, a narrator, that in this case will be Herr Puppet Master, the villain of the story himself, talking about the events that occurred during Part 1, while the Puppet Master talks, we will focus on several different scenes as he gives his small speech, like, while the Puppet Master is talking there will be a scene of discussions of the leaders of the WPIC, Fritz Smith and the other members of The Trinity stuffing themselves into Animatronics, etc. etc.**

 **This story takes place one week after the events of The Truth Revealed, now for the new readers I will explain this story a bit, ahem**

 **This story takes place in 1993, in an AU in which the Soviet Union didn't fell in 1991 due to several events in past years, the USSR is in a new golden era and has recently founded the Warsaw Pact Intelligence Coalition, a coalition of intelligence organizations like the KGB, STACI and such, but in this alternate universe the Warsaw Pact includes all Communist countries, for example, Sino-Soviet Split never happens and China is part of the Warsaw Pact, same with Tito-Stalin Split and Yugoslavia is too part of the Pact, basically all communist countries of the Cold War Era**

 **An agent of the WPIC, Zang Pengfei, Chinese, was captured after beginning an investigation about the strange behavior of The Animatronics in the Pizzeria and the disappearance of guards and such, in this universe the Nazi Party, after losing WW2, managed to escape and found an Organization in the shadows to one day try to reclaim Germany, but Jeremy Flitzgerald, a scientist, managed to climb his way up the ranks of the Organization and change its direction**

 **Now The Organization Of The Joy Of Creation, they want to turn the whole human race into Animatronics, Jeremy Flitzgerald merged himself with a demon that possessed Marionette during an expedition to some Aztec Ruins, thus destroying the original idea of the Joy and turning it into what it is now, forcefully turning humans into Animatronics**

 **The two organizations, WPIC and The Organization Of The Joy Of Creation, clashed constantly during Part 1, but the WPIC was oblivious on the identity of their enemies until the end of Part 1, Part 2 will focus in a covert war and the struggle of Leonid and a small group to unite the bickering leaders of the WPIC in America and other organizations fighting against Flitzgerald, like The CIA, MI6 and others, to create a united front against the Puppet Master**

 **Now that it is clear, lets begin!**

 **Are You Ready For…**

 _A Game Of Spies, Haunted Animatronics And Demons Part 2_

 _Prologue_

 _An Empire_ …

A colossal army of Endoskeletons, supervised and commanded by several human soldiers and officers who in turn were commanded by several different Animatronics, who all had silver fur, feathers or scales depending on the animal they had chosen to become, marched and took formation in the middle of the woods, in a hidden place inside Oregon where it was certain that nobody would see them, Herr Puppet Master, in his Marionette form, stood in a small building towering over the Army, watching them march and salute

 _It has taken us years_

 _Years of suffering, tears and blood_

 _Years of internal struggle inside the Organization_

 _Years of climbing up the ranks of the Party_

 _Only to see it destroyed and our progress crushed_

 _But we never gave up_

Herr Puppet Master paced around The Main Office, located in the heart of The Headquarters that remained hidden under Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, The Marionette held a small portrait of itself, back when he was only Flitzgerald, smiling while giving a Nazi Salute to the camera, its gaze slipped down to the words at the bottom of the picture: _Jeremiah Flitzgerald, Scientist Of Project Spirit, Berlin 1942_

 _Its interesting how many betrayals we've suffered_

 _How many falls we have experienced_

 _When Nazi Germany fell and thus our resources were gone_

 _When Kraumidas lured us to the Expedition only to try to kill us_

 _And even now, we were betrayed by Frederick Fazritz, our former best friend_

 _Now we know we can't trust no one_

 _We can only control_

Fritz Smith, smiling proudly like a madman and stripped of all his clothing slowly approached the Animatronic Suit laying on top of the table inside the Joy Of Creation Ritual Room, Herr Puppet Master stood in front of the table, several Scientist standing at the sides of the table, ready to start the process, Fritz slowly got into the open suit, with the Scientist beginning to inject and connect several things in his body

 _Our armies are rising_

 _Our most loyal followers have already embraced The Joy_

 _The others are still not worthy enough_

 _But Soon they will all be_

 _And we will accomplish my dream_

Herr Puppet Master sat down in the now redesigned Main Office, the massive circular desk with chairs around it for the Council Of The Joy Of Creation had been completely removed and replaced with a big Podium, with spiral staircases on its side, all leading to a decorated Throne, with small tables at it side full of documents, sitting in it was Herr Puppet Master in his Marionette form, towering over the other people of the room

 _Our Right-Hand Man Fritz Smith_

 _Our Mind and genius, Di Gama_

 _Our Eyes And Ears, Okura Shinobu_

 _The Three most loyal followers_

 _All of them Animatronic now, with their free will mostly untouched_

 _But we are deeply in control of them… if they try anything funny_

 _Then they shall be enslaved and nobody will know_

In front of the Throne there was a big podium, in the middle, sitting on a seat that was significantly higher than the rest, was a Silver-Furred Wolf Animatronic with red eyes, none other than the former Fritz Smith, on the right side Di Gama was seated, an Imperial Eagle with Silver feathers in his body, and finally on the left Okura Shinobu, now a Silver-furred Fox, sat down, The Trinity was complete and assembled, every single member easily towering over the rest, all of them being eight foot tall

 _The Silver Angels, Our Strength No longer will any coups happen_

 _No longer will anyone threaten us_

 _And no longer will there be treachery among our inner circle_

 _They are now Animatronics too_

 _Free-will intact like The Trinity_

 _Yet controlled by us_

 _And we are capable of taking over their will at any time_

 _No more treason will topple this Organization_

Several different kind of Animatronics marched through the halls of The Headquarters, all of them colored Silver, they were taller than Humans, yet not as tall as the members of The Trinity, each group was led by an Animatronic that, asides from the silver color, had a Golden trim in their suits

 _We are so powerful So much in our hands_

 _We control every single thing_

 _And soon we will rise up and seize the world_

 _So Powerful…_

 _…Yet we can't deal with the only thing able to topple us_

Several agents of the Warsaw Pact Intelligence Coalition paced around the halls of The Little Motherland, a seemingly abandoned and well-hidden big house standing in a mostly abandoned street, the improvised headquarters of the WPIC, hidden and safe of any attacks from Herr Puppet Master

 _The Warsaw Pact Intelligence Coalition_

 _They are an annoying pest…_

 _The only thing we haven't been able to crush_

 _Luckily, even now they stand divided on what to do_

… _But the highest threat I've faced_

 _The only man that has dared to challenge me and was victorious_

 _The highest threat I face is yet again working to spoil my plans_

 _He is trying to unite them… he is trying to unite everybody against me…_

… _Leonid Victorovsky, The Spy, Scourge Of The Joy Of Creation_

A man with short black hair and a full black beard that covered his face, clipped and shortened elegantly so it would still cover his whole face but remain low, stood in front of a table that had a map laying on top of it, the man was pointing at several spots in the map and drawings things in it while explaining a plan to other people, that man was none other than Leonid Victorovsky, Lieutenant Of The WPIC

 _Leonid… my most worthy rival_

 _The one that can cause my fall_

 _He and his filthy, mindless followers…_

… _Dragomir Godov, The Dreamer_

 _The first one to discover The Secret_

 _And the only one who was capable of fighting my mental powers_

A slightly chubby, short man was kneeling down in front of an artillery piece positioned inside the house to help in case of an invasion, the man had short, light orange colored hair and a goatee style orange beard, he was very focused in the task of fixing and installing the artillery piece, he was Dragomir Godov, Corporal of the WPIC and Engineer

 _As if two nuisances weren't enough_

 _There is a third threat_

 _Not as big as Leonid, who is the only one who can fight me_

 _Not as big as Dragomir, who is immune to my powers_

 _But still a threat_

 _Feng, The Warrior_

A tall, skinny man with medium sized black hair and Asiatic appearance stood in front of several practice dummies with a Sub-Machinegun in his hands, he aimed carefully at the set of dummies before pressing the trigger and sending deadly barrages of bullets at the dummies, shredding them to pieces, Feng, Sub-Lieutenant and the second in command of Leonid's Team

 _Three powerful threats_

 _Three filthy trashes working to overthrow me_

 _Three filthy human beings_

 _And an Animatronic_

 _A Fourth, non-human threat_

 _Foxy, The Traitor_

A red, Animatronic Fox paced around a room nervously, he was in his classic pirate attire and was giving occasional glances at the KGB Uniform designed specially for him that was laying on a bed, Foxy The Pirate Fox, the only Animatronic Herr Puppet Master had failed to bring under his control

 _The Spy, The Dreamer, The Warrior and The Traitor_

 _They used to be more, way more_

 _But luckily the rest of them are no longer with them_

 _They foolishly took part in the internal struggle shattering the WPIC_

 _Idiots, arguing with each others like children_

 _Now it will be easier to end with those threats_

 _Luckily, I got my own, special team to counter them_

 _While I am busy organizing and building my armies_

 _They will lead the battle against them_

 _And the best is that my team has numerical superiority_

 _And the full strength of my armies to crush the WPIC_

A group of 12 Silver Angels stood in attention with their rifles ready, they began firing at a set of dummies and other targets, the group fired in perfect coordination and with great speed and aim, every dummy having a hole in the middle of the head

 _First there is my greatest commander_

 _Only bested by Fritz Smith, my right-hand man_

 _He is the only commander who has brought me victory against the WPIC_

 _And the one who killed the first WPIC Agent ever killed_

 _Wilhelm Cronenberg, Major Of The Organization_

 _Clever in his strategies like a fox_

 _And attacking always in pack and brutally, like a wolf_

 _But sadly, merciful…_

 _The dead of his best friend in our hands doesn't helps to his loyalty sadly_

A tall and slightly muscolous, but rather skinny man took a big drink from a glass of beer, he looked depressed and tired, he had short black hair and a long Moebius Moustache in his face, the man sighed as he looked at himself in a mirror, wearing his Nazi Uniform, he was Wilhelm Cronenberg, Major in the Organization Of The Joy Of Creation

 _Then we got one of Di Gama's creations_

 _The first of the 3.0 Animatronics_

 _Way more advanced than the 1.0 and the long dead 2.0_

 _Built as a replacement for Foxy_

 _Roxy, The Vixen_

A red Animatronic Vixen, quite similar to her older counterpart Foxy, walked around the halls of the Headquarters as she sighed, she looked even worse than Wilhelm, she had her loyalty to Herr Puppet Master completely crushed after The Purge and was seriously considering to defect, and was even more depressed by the fact that she had building feelings for Leonid Victorovsky, her enemy

 _A Competent yet depressed Commander who may betray me if not watched_

 _A very powerful yet unloyal Animatronic that will most surely try to defect_

 _Quite a bad impression compared to the other team_

 _But we have everything planned out_

 _Every team needs a political commissar_

 _The WPIC has one, yet he is busy bickering in the conflict to join Leonid_

 _But our champions have one_

 _Ewald Finkel, The Silver Archangel_

 _Once human, now reborn as an Animatronic_

A Anthromorphic Alligator Animatronic with silver and golden scales stood proudly in front of a group of 12 Silver Angels including him, They all raised their arms in a Nazi salute and swore loyalty to Herr Puppet Master

 _And even more_

 _The Three Animatronics_

 _The Band_

 _Bonnie The Bunny, consumed by rage, sadness and vengeance_

 _He became such a great asset after Leonid killed Toy Bonnie_

 _Chica The Chicken, Still childish and naïve_

 _The worst member of the team, should be disposed of soon_

 _Freddy Fazbear, Strong and skilled_

 _But not entirely loyal to us_

The Three Animatronics sang and performed in The Stage, performing for a small audience of a squad of Silver Angels and a few human Soldiers of the Organization, it had been so long since they last had any real costumers, not since the WPIC first arrived

 _Such a powerful team_

 _Yet we are still fearful_

 _We still remember clearly the first time the WPIC arrived_

 _It all started when Zang Pengfei arrived_

 _A contact of his had revealed to him about the strange occurrences of the places_

 _He came alone and unprepared_

 _Yet he managed in the job for one full month_

 _He discovered the Secret during that time_

 _We were very happy, as we were running an experiment_

 _We were waiting for worthy Nigh Guards to discover the Secret_

 _The secret of the origins of the Animatronics_

 _The children, the souls_

 _And when they found out_

 _We would capture them and prepare them_

 _Then we would stuff them and let their bodies be reborn_

 _Reborn into Animatronics_

 _But something went wrong with Zang_

 _This one knew too much_

 _And was too dangerous_

 _He discovered the Secret… and got even deeper_

 _He discovered the terrible truth of ourselves and this Organization_

 _He discovered that we are a Demon_

 _He discovered that this Organization is in fact remnants_

 _Remnants of the Nazi Party_

 _Yet we kept him in our dungeons, still preparing him for The Joy_

 _But his capture drew attention to the Pizzeria_

 _Not attention from the Media, from the CIA, from the Police, from the Government_

 _No, we wished it had drawn the attention of them_

 _Instead, we got the attention… of Them_

 _The WPIC…_

 _From the land of our ancient enemies_

 _The Soviet Union_

 _A Coalition of the different Intelligence organizations in the Warsaw Pact_

 _A massive threat indeed_

 _At first, just Leonid came in the mission_

 _Soon more arrived, Dragomir, Feng, Myo, Borovsky and others_

 _And even more arrived_

 _At first it was all calm… We thought Leonid was just another Night Guard_

 _But he fought back the Animatronics_

 _And we soon found out about his ties with Zang_

 _The Bastard and his friends…_

 _Their mission was to rescue Zang_

 _And so, two weeks passed_

 _We clashed, we talked, we killed each other_

 _Good agents from both sides died_

 _We lost the Toy Animatronics_

 _They lost a very valuable agent_

 _One week has passed since The Coup and The Purge_

 _One week without facing the WPIC_

 _They haven't come to work to the Pizzeria_

 _Not ever since Fazritz revealed everything in his dying breath_

 _I fear that they may have fled_

 _But no, I know Leonid well_

 _He would never flee_

 _Never_

 _And we shall soon see each other again_

A massive army of Endoskeletons, Silver Angels and Human Soldiers stood firm in attention, a small building towering over the army, on top of the building was Herr Puppet Master himself, standing in all the glory of his Marionette form, the Puppet raised its right arm and extended it firm, the whole army repeated the gesture and they all screamed

 _Heil Herr Puppet Master!_

 _Heil!  
Heil!_

 _Heil!_

 **And that's all! hope you enjoy it, next chapter we will introduce the MI6 to the Story and return to the Pizzeria with Leonid and Dragomir, and third chapter we will finally go back to The Little Motherland and see what the hell is going on between the leaders**

 **Red Captain Reporting Out!**


	2. Notice

**Due to certain reasons, i've decided to abandon this story, it is up for adoption if anyone is interested, just contact me in PM**


End file.
